Maya St. Germain
Maya Anne St. Germain is the girlfriend of Emily, who moved into Alison's old house. She and Emily began to bond, and the two soon began to develop romantic feelings for each other. They kissed at a party, but Emily started to push Maya away, not yet ready to embrace her homosexuality. Eventually, Emily came out, and they become a couple, but their relationship ended when Maya was caught with drugs and sent off to a rehab-type program. Sometime after Maya's rehab stint, Emaya picks up again, going further than it had before. However, when Emily discovered that Maya was doing drugs again, they fought, and Maya ran away. In the Season 2 finale, "UnmAsked," Maya's body is discovered in the Field's backyard. Season 1 Pilot Maya meets Emily when she brings over a fruit basket her mother prepared to welcome Maya and her family into the neighborhood. Maya's family is staying in the old DiLaurentis house. Maya asks Emily to help her move some boxes and Emily agrees to help. Inside Maya's bedroom, the girls say they both have boyfriends. Maya convinces Emily to smoke marijuana for the first time. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found in Maya's new backyard. When Emily sees police cars around the house, Emily rushes to the front steps in a panic, relieved that Maya is okay. Maya tells her that they found Alison and Emily asks where she is, thinking that Alison is still alive. Maya tells her that they found Alison's body. The Jenna Thing Emily's feelings for her new neighbor Maya grow deeper as the two start hanging out more. Maya flirts obviously with Emily, telling her she wants to drink for Emily's cup when Emily offers her a drink. Maya comes over to Emily's house to visit Emily on her porch. She apologizes for not showing up to Alison's funeral to support her, but Emily is completely understanding. Maya is finding it hard to adjust to living in Alison's house, with more of Alison's stuff constantly reappearing. Just then, Pam walks over and cheerfully meets Maya, though she's a little taken aback when Maya hugs her. She invites Maya to sleep in Emily's room, sympathizing with Maya living in the former DiLaurentis house right after a body was found in the backyard. Maya accepts, leading Emily and Maya to share a bed. To Kill a Mocking Girl Maya is typically flippant; when she meets Spencer, she jokes that she is the new girl living in dead girl's house. She also doesn't pay too much attention when Emily's boyfriend Ben acts like a jerk and makes insinuations about Emily's and Maya's so-called lesbian sleepover party. In "To Kill a Mocking Girl," Emily and Maya are still contending with Ben's snide remarks about Maya and Emily. He uses every opportunity to make out with Emily in front of Maya, though Emily isn't into it. When Ben invites Emily to Noel's cabin party, Emily immediately invites Maya to come as well, much to his chagrin. Later, Ben tries to sexually force Emily in the locker room, making Emily dump him. At Noel's party, Emily arrives with Maya while Ben is playing with his guy pals. When Ben hears Hanna call out to Emily, he shoots up his bruised head and expresses his surprise at her coming. She replies that she didn't come for him, totally dissing him, and walks away with Maya. Later, during the party, the two share a kiss in the photo booth, though the pictures disappear. In "Can You Hear Me Now?," Emily is embarrassed to publicly display her affection for Maya. When Maya gives her a scarf, she quickly removes it a few moments later and stuffs it in her locker; Emily even lies to Hanna about it being new. She is further afraid when the photos of her and Maya kissing resurface during her chemistry class in her lab notebook. After school, Emily approaches Maya at the restaurant where she works, showing her the photos from the party. She asks Maya if she slipped them into her lab book, but Maya denies it. Emily asks again, and Maya is offended by Emily's accusing tone and the fact that she is clearly ashamed of the pictures, as if showing them is a bad thing. Maya had wanted to admire the pictures; instead, she goes back to work, affronted. For homecoming, Emily accepts Toby's date offer, instead of going with Maya. Hanna had assumed that Emily was going with her and so told Maya that Emily would want her to be there. However, things backfire drastically when Emily asks Maya why she is pressing their relationship, although this is clearly not the case. At some point during the dance, she realizes that she wishes Maya was her date, instead of Toby. At last, she also realizes that she wants to have a relationship with Maya, despite what others think. So, she approaches Maya one night and apologizes for her behavior, for not being okay with what others would think about her dating Maya. Maya accepts, and the two agree to start dating slowly. In "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," Maya and Emily explore their relationship, hanging out in school together, and having their first official date at the Rosewood Movie Theatre. While they are there, they start to make out during the movie. The other Pretty Little Liars are happy about Maya being with Emily. However, Emily's parents, and specifically Pam, are not happy about it. "A" sends Pam copies of the photos of Emily kissing Maya, causing Pam to act coldly towards Maya whenever she is around. When Wayne comes home from Afghanistan, Pam all but kicks Maya out of the house, though Emily doesn't get it at first. When Emily comes out on her own, Pam blames Maya for Emily coming out so suddenly. However, Emily's parents later respond less negatively by having Maya over for dinner. Emily's father is won over, but Pam finds Maya's story about her mother's tattoo to be odd. To make matters worse, when Pam sees Emily playing footsie, she quietly runs off to cry in the pantry, heartbroken Emily is gay. At the end of the night, Emily kisses Maya goodbye, and while they are kissing, Pam opens the front door to witness it; everything turns awkward, and she gives Maya some leftovers to take home to her folks. Later, Pam tells Emily that she not okay with her being a lesbian. Later, when she sees Maya and Emily laughing together on Emily's bed, she freaks out and really does kick Maya out this time, correcting her when she calls her Pam instead of Mrs. Fields. After she leaves, Pam searches Maya's backpack, which she had left behind. She finds marijuana and tells Maya's family, who send her away to a religious camp called "True North" for three months. Before she leaves, the girls arrange for Emily and Maya to meet at Spencer's house for a tearful get-together. In "Careful What U Wish 4," Hanna gives Emily's phone to the new guy, Caleb Rivers. Caleb hacks into Emily's phone, and Emily gets to speak with Maya during the dance-a-thon. Emily thinks that Maya moved on because of how she sounds on the phone. Emily then gets drunk afterwards. Emily then begins to get feelings for another girl named, Paige McCullers (and later Samara Cook), without telling Maya. Season 2 Maya returns to Rosewood in "I Must Confess" to see Emily, as per the latter's invitation. She meets her at the Grille, where they share an intimate dinner. Apparently, Maya is out of rehab and is now living some forty-five minutes away from Rosewood with her parents. Emily and Maya catch up over dinner, and Maya is happy to hear that Pam has eased up on Emily, trusts her again, and is more accepting of who she is. Maya is wearing an identical black pair of the designer Tony Burch boots "A" had ordered online in "Never Letting Go." Emily and Maya also hang out again in "Over My Dead Body." Maya tells Emily she wants to take the relationship slowly while she gets to know Emily again. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Maya and Emily lie together in Maya's bedroom discussing Emily not being on the swim team. Emily gets a message from her mother, who is returning to Rosewood. Maya still shows some hostility towards Pam, but Emily insists that her mother is an entirely different person. Maya says that she will believe it when she sees it, and the couple share a passionate kiss. Emily and Pam invite Maya for dinner and they meet her at the restaurant. Maya is there talking to Noel, but insists that he was just helping her with her phone. Emily disagrees with this fact, and the three sit down for dinner. During dinner, Pam mentions that she enjoys jazz. Maya questions this by hinting that most jazz players smoke pot. Maya receives a text from her ex-boyfriend she hooked up with while she was away, joking that it is her "stalker." After dinner, Pam goes to get the bill and Emily is angry and frustrated that Maya ruined dinner. Maya responds by asking if it was Pam who had an issue with her dating a guy, or if it was Emily herself. Emily later shows up to Maya's house, telling her that she did have an issue with Maya dating a guy. Maya apologizes for ruining dinner, and admits to still having hostility towards Pam. Maya brings Emily up to her room to show her something. It turns out that Maya re-decorated her room with a water theme to make Emily feel better about not being on the swim team. Maya admits to living her life "in the gray," but she says that her feelings for emily are "crystal clear." She tells Emily that she loves her and they share a quick kiss. Emily tells Maya that she loves her also, Maya leads Emily to the bed and they passionately kiss. In "CTRL: A," Emily is back on the swim team, and Maya shows up at Rosewood High to spectate Emily's first return match and support her girlfriend. She flashes a hand-made sign for Emily, and Emily shows her appreciation. But with usual Liars businness going on in addition to being addressed by her teammates, Emily goes to her other friends, leaving Maya somewhat ignored. Later, Spencer spots Maya discussing something with Jason before engaging him herself. The topic of their conversation is a mystery. Later, at the party celebrating the Sharks' victory, Maya is aloof. She sits on the stairs, sort of moping, while Emily pays attention to her swimmates and to a clip of Paige. Maya seems jealous and guilt-trips Emily for having a good time. She passive-aggressively tells her to enjoy her party, then slips out to smoke a joint on the porch. Shocked, Emily confronts her friend, and Maya gets defensive. She admits to being an outcast and demands that Emily prove her love by moving to Los Angelos with her. She won't go back to rehab, she vows. Emily refuses, and Maya leaves. Later, Emily calls her to apologize, leaving message after message. In "Breaking the Code," Emily continues to leave countless messages on Maya's voicemail until the mailbox is completely full. At one point, Emily thinks she spots Maya at the Grille, but it turns out to be somebody else. At the end of the episode, Officer Barry comes to Emily's door to inform her that Maya is missing. In "Father Knows Best," the outcome of Emily's conversation with Officer Barry is revealed. Apparently, Maya had left her parents a note and packed a bag. Emily is frustrated that she hasn't heard from Maya. Hanna thinks she should tell the cops what she knows, as every detail can help. But, Emily holds off, believing that Maya ran away just like she said she would. When Wayne visits Emily in Rosewood, he helps Emily to try and track Maya down. They go to the bus station, where the teller informs them that Maya indeed bought a ticket to San Francisco, but cannot confirm that she got on. He only knows that she was seen talking to someone in a dark-colored car when the bus came. The Rosewood Observer runs a headline article reporting the story with Maya's page gracing the cover. In "Eye of the Beholder," Emily gets a text from an unknown person. It is a message signed by Maya telling her she is alright and not to tell anyone she has heard from her. Emily is unsure whether to inform Maya's parents. Later, the liars meet with Jason, who is surprised to hear that Maya is missing. He has a bag of Ali's old things that had accidentally packed up with the St. Germain's items from when they were living there. Supposedly, the bag had been dropped off on his porch. At night, Emily checks her inbox and finds an email from Maya. Maya tells Emily how brave she is and how she admires her ability to deal with pressure. She says she shouldn't have come back because their last goodbye was perfect and not to tell her parents she has been in contact. Emily sighs and closes the laptop. Eventually, Emily calls Maya's mother to tell her she thinks Maya is okay. In "If These Dolls Could Talk," Emily gets a text from Maya, mad that Emily told her parents that she had made contact with her (Which must not have been Maya since her phone was stolen) and she's killed by the end of the episode.. In "UnmAsked," Emily gets a call from her while they're at the hotel but the connection dies then later the Liars return to Rosewood to find ambulances circling the DiLaurentis house once more. Pam spots Emily through the crowd and breaks to her the news that a body has been found, and they think it Maya's. Season 3 Maya had a website where she kept all her photos and videos. In "Crazy," Mona gives Hanna the website in code. In "Stolen Kisses," Aria finds out from a worker at the movie theater that Maya got into a police car with Garrett the night she died, which was the same night he was arrested for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. Spencer gets Caleb to break into the website and finds all the photos and videos Maya had, which included a video of Maya saying she's such a coward and that she has to face her fears, that she can't hide forever, she can't be afraid. As the video ended a police car pulls up. In "The Kahn Game ," Emile views more of Maya's videos, including one her reading a poem called "That Night", and a video of her filming Emily while the two of them were laughing. Emily begins to cry while watching these videos. In "What Lies Beneath," Hanna finds a note on her back porch that Maya had left for Emily months ago. It was dated the day she died and it asked Emily to meet her some where, but the meeting place was washed out from the rain. It is also revealed that Maya stayed at the Kahn's cabin. Maya had been staying there while she tried to find a way out of the "mess" she had "got herself into." Her bag is found there with a bus ticket and knife belonging to Lyndon, possibly as a way to protect herself. Finally, Noel sends Spencer surveillance video from the cabin showing Maya ride her bike up to the cabin, then Jenna and Noel pull up and. go inside. At 1:00 am, as Maya starts to leave the cabin, she turns around and somebody grabs her. This means that Noel and Jenna could not have killed her because they were inside, and Garrett could not have killed her because he was arrested at Spencer's house at midnight. In "The Lady Killer," Nate shows Emily a video he kept of Maya telling Emily she's coming back and that she thinks she saw her ex-boyfriend from True North at one of Noel's parties. She says that if Emily still wants to be with her, that she knows she can get through this. It is then revealed that Nate St. Germain isn't really Maya's cousin; he was her stalker ex-boyfriend from True North. His real name is Lyndon James, and he had killed her in revenge for her choosing Emily instead of him. Appearances Season 1 (10/22) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies Season 2 (5/25) *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Let the Water Hold Me Down *A Kiss Before Lying *CTRL: A Season 3 (4/24) *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *The Lady Killer Relationships Emily Fields Maya had a relationship with Emily. They were friends at first before Emily came to terms with being gay and started dating Maya. Their first relationship ended when Maya was sent to juvie camp. Maya started seeing Emily again after she returned to Rosewood in "I Must Confess." Maya is still in love with Emily. Lyndon James Lyndon was Maya's former boyfriend (seen in the series posing as Nate St. Germain). After they break up, he believes that Emily stole Maya from him. Maya's Website Before and after her disappearance, Maya had a website where she would keep videos, photos, blog entries, etc. One video of Maya that the girls had watched showed Maya on the street telling the camera that she was a coward and had to face her fears. A police car (Garrett's) pulled up to the curb. In another video from the Kahn cabin's security camera, Maya was seen biking to the Kahn cabin where she stayed when she ran away. Three hours later, Maya leaves the cabin, and turns to look back, but just as she does, a figure from behind yanks her away, out of sight of the camera. Her wool cap is left behind. Autopsy and Death Maya died of stranglulation; her trachea was crushed with a pipe, metal bar, or a policemen's night stick, which was revealed in "Stolen Kisses." Lividity indicates she died on the scene (lividity refers to the way the blood settles in the body after the heart stops) which means Maya died right there in Emily's backyard. Her body remained there for a week because the previous occupants had moved out and Emily had not moved back in yet, meaning Maya died near the end of "If These Dolls Could Talk" between 10pm and 2am, and her body was discovered at the end of "unmAsked." In "What Lies Beneath," it is revealed that she was killed shortly after 1am. It was revealed the her stalker from True North, Lyndon James, who moved to Rosewood with the alias Nate St. Germain and posed as her cousin, was her stalker. Trivia *She can't eat seafood because it gives her hives. *In the books, Maya lived at a hotel for a whlie to get away from all the reporters covering Alison's death, but that never happened in the show. *She is bisexual. *Though Maya is dead, Executive producer Oliver Goldstick told TV Line, “I’m not teasing with this: You have not seen the last of Maya.” *She has a secret website called massugar.com that was revealed in Crazy. *As much as fans have claimed that Maya is alive and is on The "A-Team," Marlene King has confirmed that she isn't on The "A-Team." *Maya had a letter for Emily indicating she wanted to show her something. Emily did not get it until months later. *Maya's purse is now in the new "A"'s possession, and her wool cap is seen in the bag she ran away with. *Maya's phone was stolen, so it's unknown if she herself sent the texts and the emails to Emily. Quotes Gallery B5515f145627c9d2f5d146228ac38bd6.jpg Kendra.png Maya.jpg Tumblr l803p7SqyG1qbxq6qo1 400.gif Photostill5.jpg Photostill3.jpg Photostill2.jpg Photostill.jpg Maya_and_emily_giggling.jpg mayanem.jpg maya1.jpg Maya-pic.jpg tumblr_m5m99dN7eZ1qd9hg4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ahf1st4E1ryhfcgo1_500.jpg maya58.png maya-st-germain-photo-what-lies-beneath.jpg|Maya's picture at the Kahn's cabin Navigational Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:LGBT Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Victims of A